Royaly In Love
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: the princess, never allowed to do anything remotely fun, was finally able to have something that she actually wanted, the game Second Life.


**Hi there readers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm starting a new story! Yay! I really hope by doing this I'll get my inspiration back for all of my other ones. Thank you for hanging in there! I really love all of you, thank you for reading all of my stories! Well enough of that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ½ Prince!**

* * *

><p>The manor was very quiet.<p>

Instead of living in those new high-tech buildings this family decided that it would be better if they stayed in the house that their family owned for generations. The manor was styled in an old Japanese way, with many hidden rooms, shoji doors, and outdoor hallways all around.

The house was very—"Eeeeee!"

A door slid open and shut loudly. The one who screamed is the young and only daughter of Mr. Yamazaki, a helper in building the many new things and a descendent of the royal family. The girl's name is Miki, Yamazaki Miki to be exact.

Miki POV

"Thank you so much otou-sama!" I said really excited that I finally got what I was really hoping to get, the new game Second Life.

~Second Life is a game where the player makes a character and gets to play in the game, interacting with everyone else. It's sort of like Maple Story. Instead of like in any other game, the game is more realistic meaning that if you get injured you would actually feel it, but you're not actually hurt in real life.~

"You're very welcome," My father said with a smile on his face, "Now I have to be going now dear. Make sure that you don't play too long."

"Hai! Bye-bye otou-sama!" I said waving at him at the door as he left. After he left I ran straight to my room and started up the game. Once it was done loading I met the person that would help with my character. I explained that I wanted to be an elf and that I wanted it to look similar to me, except that I wanted tougher than I actually am.

Well I haven't told you what I look like did I? *Sigh* Silly me. Well I have waist length dark brown hair, that's usually in a loose braid. I'm about 5'3, pretty short I know. I had bright amethyst eyes, everyone says they're really pretty, but I don't know. After that I'm pretty average, not ugly, but average. I'm not perfect people.

After creating my character I started my adventure. I already knew how to play, so I just went around leveling up. Later on when I leveled up to Level 20, I finally found out which continent I was on; the Northern Continent. I faced many PCs, but I never killed them unless it was necessary. I didn't like how people killed them without knowing if they actually wanted to hurt them or not.

~ 3 Months Later

After playing the game for 3 months, I made many friends, but I just stayed solo. I found out that my maid played Second Life too and that she was ordered to make sure that I was safe by my father. She was always busy with this person she met before I came though.

When I finally leveled up to Level 80, I challenged the strongest person on the Northern Continent. I found out that people called him The Dictator of Life. I thought that it was a funny name, but it really wasn't any of my business what he wants his name to be.

When I went to go meet him, I saw the most beautifulest (is that a word?) person that I have ever seen. His hair was waist length and cut up in layers. He had a tattoo under his left eye. He wore westernized clothing. Even though his face was monotone, he was still the most handsomest guy I have ever seen in my life.

After facing him and losing, I found out that he is actually a PCs and that he is humanoid; like he can control his emotions and isn't actually programmed by the game anymore.

He made a deal with me that I would be the leader of the Northern Continent because he didn't want the other continents to know that the North was being controlled by all the PCs. I agreed because he is very kind and because he has a very good reason; people were killing all of the Pcs, never showing mercy. Being leader, with Dictator in the shadows, I had to go to the meetings held by the Central Continent in his place.

I went, but I had to take someone that would be able to protect me. I picked one of the Pcs that had control and that people didn't actually know about, his name is Okita (based on Okita Souji from the Shinsengumi/Hakuouki.) He is a good swordsman and he is always on guard when he's on an important job, like protecting me.

Once we had all that we needed, we headed off to the Central Continent. When we finally got to the Central Continent, we headed to where we had to go to the meeting, Infinite City

At Infinite City we were greeted by a group of people and the person in the middle was wearing extravagant clothing. At first sight, I knew for sure that that person was Prince. As we walked up to them, we heard them talking about how that leader of the Northern Continent wasn't coming.

Third POV

"Ano…" they all heard and turned around facing Miki and Okita.

"Is there something you need?" Prince asked, wondering who these people were.

"Um… I'm the leader of the Northern Continent."

"Eeee!" Everyone exclaimed, not expecting that the leader of the Northern Continent to look so petite—to them she's short because they're all massively tall.

Miki was feeling nervous, so she looked away, "Eto, is there something wrong with me being here?" she looked at them with a sad face.

Everyone started panicking, "No! No, nothing's wrong with you being here. We just thought that you wouldn't come, like at the last meeting." A tall redhead said.

"Oh, Soka. Well my name is Miki and this is Okita." Miki introduced herself and the person with her—he's been really quiet. "What's yours?" Miki asked with an innocent looking face.

"I'm Lolidragon and this is Prince, the ruler of the Central Continent." The tall redhead said. Later she started to introduce everyone while they walked to the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for the first chapter. Thank you all for reading this story! I'll try to update on my other ones soon I promise!<strong>


End file.
